With the development at full speed of the computer technology, in order to meet the demands of the economic society development, high performance and high reliability computer system becomes one of the bottlenecks restricting the key field of the social development. The information fields, such as bulky data calculation and data analysis, complicated graphic analysis and scientific computation, etc., have extremely high requirement on the performance of the computer system. Therefore, the bulky multi-channel computer system needs to be constructed, so as to meet the application demand in the current various fields; but on the other hand it also fell into the technical problem of design and verification of the multi-channel computer system; that is, in order to improve the performance, the number of processors of the computer system is increasing constantly, which needs the bulky-logic junction controller chipset and the crossbar interconnection router chipset to finish the system interconnection. Both the structure design of the complicated computer system and the large-scale integrated circuit chipset design brought challenges to the verification work of the high-end fault-tolerant computer system.